delegationfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World Delegation Awards - Sydney 2011
Gala wręczenia nagród World Delegation Awards odbyła się 28 sierpnia 2011 roku w Sydney Opera House w Sydney, Australia. Nominacje do nagród zostały ogłoszone dnia 15 sierpnia 2011 roku o godzinie 14:00, przez szefa belgijskiej delegacji. Tego samego dnia poinformowano, iż współprowadzącymi Galę wręczenia nagród, będą Cate Blanchett oraz Hugh Jackman. Galę transmitować będą telewizje wszystkich krajów uczestniczących w World Delegation oraz telewizje w Hiszpanii, Irlandii, Portugalii, Argentynie, Brazylii, Kolumbii, Egipcie, Maroku, Republice Południowej Afryki, Arabii Saudyjskiej, Katarze, Indiach, Indonezji, Japonii i Nowej Zelandii. Nominowani Best Female * Adele ** Fallulah ** Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen ** Emma Louise ** Katie Melua ** Irma ** Lisa Lois ** Tarja Turunen Best Male * Patrick Wolf ** Fredrik Kempe ** Max Barskih ** Pieros Kezou ** Gotye Best Group * Architecture In Helsinki ** Moda ** Scissor Sisters ** Take That ** Super Junior ** The Naked And Famous ** Myron ** B2ST Best Duo * Camila & Colbie Caillat ** Saint Vox ** Emina Jahović & Saša Kovačević ** London Beat & Indigo ** Rafa & Topu ** Melissa NKonda & VV Brown Best Pop * Scissor Sisters - ''"Invisible light"'' ** Lights - "Ice" ** Take That - "Kidz" ** Tove Styrke - "White light moment" ** Irma - "I know" ** Monika Brodka - "Szysza" ** Lisa Lois - "Owe it all to you" ** Melissa NKonda & VV Brown - "J'ai fait tout ca pour vous" Best Rock * Younha - ''"Hero"'' ** Moda - "La notte" ** Hanna Pakarinen - "Black ice" ** Mechanical Poet - "Prizraki starogo teatra" ** The Naked And Famous - "Punching in a dream" ** El Parque - "Cuantas noches" ** System Of A Down - "Radio/video" ** Hammerfall - "Last man standing" Best Ballad * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' ** Clannad - "I will find you" ** Juice - "You are my KIX" ** Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen - "Quiet storm" ** Emma Louise - "Jungle" ** Corrinne May - "Shelter" ** Myron - "If it ends" ** Yiannis Parios - "To poulao to spiti" ** Tarja Turunen - "I feel immortal" Best European Act * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' ** Fallulah - "Give us a little love" ** Rhapsody of Fire - "Il canto del vento" ** Helene Bøksle - "Den svalande vind" ** Pieros Kezou - "The witch song" ** Monika Brodka - "Szysza" ** Patrick Wolf - "The City" ** Melissa NKonda & VV Brown - "J'ai fait tout ca pour vous" Best World Act * Architecture In Helsinki - ''"Escapee"'' ** Scissor Sisters - "Invisible light" ** Younha - "Hero" ** Alan - "Ashita e no sanka" ** Emma Louise - "Jungle" ** Saint Vox - "Crashing down" ** Corrinne May - "Shelter" ** Tata Young - "Dhoom dhoom" Best Live Act * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' ** Moda - "La notte" ** Hanna Pakarinen - "Black ice" ** Emma Louise - "Jungle" ** The Naked And Famous - "Punching in a dream" ** Emina Jahović & Saša Kovačević - "Još Ti Se Nadam" ** Gotye - "Eyes wide open" ** Lisa Lois - "Owe it all to you" ** Tarja Turunen - "I feel immortal" Best in English * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' ** Lisa Mitchell - "Sidekick" ** Emma Louise - "Jungle" ** Take That - "Kidz" ** Irma - "I know" ** The Naked And Famous - "Punching in a dream" ** Patrick Wolf - "The City" ** Jeanette Biedermann - "Hold the line" Best in National Language * Alan - ''"Ashita e no sanka"'' ** Moda - "La notte" ** Plumbo - "Møkkamann" ** Helene Bøksle - " Den svalande vind" ** Emina Jahović & Saša Kovačević - "Još Ti Se Nadam" ** Rafa & Topu - "Shesh Dekha Bondhu" ** Lady Pank - "Na granicy" ** Giorgia - "Il mio giorno migliore" Best Debut * Gotye - ''"Eyes wide open"'' ** Clannad - "I will find you" ** Juice - "You are my KIX" ** Lisa Lois - "Owe it all to you" ** Yiannis Parios - "To poulao to spiti" ** Camila & Colbie Caillat - "Entre tus alas" ** Sasa Lendero - "Nedosegljiva" ** Tata Young - "Dhoom dhoom" Best Video * Gotye - ''"Eyes wide open"'' ** Max Barskih - "Student" ** Yin-Yang - "Pofig" ** Hanna Pakarinen - "Black ice" ** Take That - "Kidz" ** Irma - "I know" ** Katie Melua - "Happy place" ** Melissa NKonda & VV Brown - "J'ai fait tout ca pour vous" Best Selections Nominacje wybierane były na podstawie średnich w rankingu preselekcji. * Go Denmark! 3 ** Go Denmark! 4 ** 2. NorgSak Fest Hamar 2011 ** Next World Star #3 ** Next World Star #5 Best Selections Song * Natasha Bedingfield - ''"Weightless"'' ** Tina Karol - "Ne boysja, mal‘chyk" ** Mojo Juju & The Snake Oil Merchants - "Scat Song" ** Chantal Kreviazuk - "Ordinary people" ** Ladi6 - "Like water" ** Blue Cafe - "Matahari" ** Sunrise Avenue - "I don't dance" ** Selah Sue - "This world" Most Unique * Clannad - ''"I will find you"'' ** Subliminal Code - "Sin of pleasure" ** Alan - "Ashita e no sanka" ** Pieros Kezou - "The witch song" ** Saint Vox - "Crashing down" ** Rune Rudberg - "Na har alle folk fatt seen" ** Ivan Kupala - "Stary" Players Choice Każdy uczestnik mógł podać jedną piosenkę, która jego zdaniem zasługuje na nagrodę uczestników (tylko finały WD). * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' ** Younha - "Hero" ** Scissor Sisters - "Invisible light" ** Özlem Tekin - "Sen anla" ** Monika Brodka - "Szysza" ** Gotye - "Eyes wide open" ** Melissa NKonda & VV Brown - "J'ai fait tout ca pour vous" Regionalne Best Australian Act *'Emma Louise — ''"Jungle"' **Lisa Mitchell — ''"Sidekick" **Architecture In Helsinki — "Escapee" Best British Act *'Adele — ''"Set fire to the rain"' **Take That — ''"Kidz" **Patrick Wolf — "The City" Best Danish Act *'Fallulah — ''"Give us a little love"' **Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen — ''"Quiet storm" **The Storm — "Lost in the fire" Best Finnish Act *'I'Dees — ''"Time"' **Hanna Pakarinen — ''"Black ice" **Tarja Turunen — "I feel immortal" Best Italian Act *'Moda — ''"La notte"' **Rhapsody of Fire — ''"Il canto del vento" **Giorgia — "Il mio giorno migliore" Best Korean Act *'Younha — ''"Hero"' **Super Junior — ''"Miinah" **B2ST — "Soom" Best Norwegian Act *'Helene Bøksle — ''"Den svalande vind"' **Plumbo — ''"Møkkamann" **Rune Rudberg — "Na har alle folk fatt seen" Best Polish Act *'Lady Pank — ''"Na granicy"' **Ratatam — ''"Nim stanie się tak" **IRA — "Apetyt" Best Russian Act *'Mechanical Poet — ''"Prizraki starogo teatra"' **Yin-Yang — ''"Pofig" **Ivan Kupala — "Stary" Best Swedish Act *'Tove Styrke — ''"White light moment"' **Fredrik Kempe — ''"Un bel di" **Hammerfall — "Last man standing" Wyniki Tabela medalowa Organizator Podsumowanie ilości nominacji Wykonawcy *'7' - Adele *'6' - Emma Louise *'5' - Gotye, Melissa NKonda & VV Brown, Moda, Take That *'4' - Hanna Pakarinen, Irma, Lisa Lois, Tarja Turunen, The Naked And Famous, Patrick Wolf, Scissor Sisters, Younha *'3' - Alan, Architecture In Helsinki, Clannad, Emina Jahović & Saša Kovačević, Fallulah, Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen, Helene Bøksle, Monika Brodka, Pieros Kezou, Saint Vox *'2' - B2ST, Camila & Colbie Caillat, Corrinne May, Fredrik Kempe, Giorgia, Hammerfall, Ivan Kupala, Juice, Katie Melua, Lady Pank, Lisa Mitchell, Max Barskih, Mechanical Poet, Myron, Plumbo, Rafa & Topu, Rhapsody of Fire, Rune Rudberg, Super Junior, Tata Young, Tove Styrke, Yiannis Parios, Yin-Yang *'1' - Blue Cafe, Chantal Kreviazuk, El Parque, I'Dees, IRA, Jeanette Biedermann, Ladi6, Lights, London Beat & Indigo, Mojo Juju & The Snake Oil Merchants, Natasha Bedingfield, Özlem Tekin, Ratatam, Sasa Lendero, Selah Sue, Subliminal Code, Sunrise Avenue, System Of A Down, The Storm, Tina Karol Preselekcje *'2' - Go Denmark!, Next World Star *'1' - NorgSak Fest Kraje *'19' - *'12' - *'10' - *'9' - , *'8' - , , *'6' - , , *'5' - , , *'4' - , *'3' - , , , , , *'2' - , , , , , , , , *'1' - , , , , , Uczestnicy *'21' - Kai *'16' - Gordon *'15' - Scott *'14' - Larian *'10' - Frozone, Krzysiekk, Peterek, Rafał_Warszawa *'9' - Sakuak Nelgonsom *'8' - Kyuhyun *'7' - Pawek707, Zakrześ *'6' - KaLi *'4' - Sharkan, Suomka *'3' - Eurodog *'2' - Adamm91, Coul, Shenox, Steve, Timothee *'1' - Meller, Shekker Zwycięzcy Wykonawcy *'7' - Adele *'2' - Architecture In Helsinki, Gotye, Younha *'1' - Alan, Camila & Colbie Caillat, Clannad, Emma Louise, Fallulah, Helene Bøksle, I'Dees, Lady Pank, Mechanical Poet, Moda, Natasha Bedingfield, Patrick Wolf, Scissor Sisters, Tove Styrke Preselekcje *'1' - Go Denmark! 3 Kraje *'9' - *'3' - *'2' - , , *'1' - , , , , , , , , , Uczestnicy *'9' - Kai *'4' - Scott *'3' - Gordon *'2' - Larian, Sakuak Nelgonsom *'1' - Eurodog, Frozone, KaLi, Kyuhyun, Pawek707, Peterek, Rafał_Warszawa, Steve 2011